


Mistletoe

by spiralicious



Series: Dear Chuck the Series [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Elf on the Shelf, Elf on the Shelf POV, F/M, Gen, Kissing, Letter fic, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Sprinkles the Elf has been given a very special assignment from Chuck himself. Sprinkles meets a new Winchester friend today.
Relationships: Rowena MacLeod/Dean Winchester, Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Series: Dear Chuck the Series [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562134
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Mistletoe

Dear Chuck,

The boys had a visitor today. I am fairly certain she is the walking embodiment of the naughty list. She seemed to make More Giant One constantly nervous. 

I'm not sure what they were up to. They were in and out of the room a lot. Every time they came in, they were arguing about something in a book. More Giant One seemed to think it was unethical, whatever it was. 

I was stuck out here with Less Giant One. He seems to require more supervision. Though, today he seemed content to drink beer and pretend to do research. I saw those comic books, naughty list boy!

It was all (happily) boring, until their redheaded friend pulled over a chair in front of where More Giant One was standing. I thought it was to yell at him from a better angle. (She's rather tiny for an adult human.) But no, it was to hold mistletoe over his head for a goodbye kiss. 

He was flustered and it was surprisingly sweet. Less Giant One got all fussy over it until she did the same to him. She turned them into bashful gentlemen!

I must learn her ways. 

XOXOXO,

Sprinkles


End file.
